Paper Planes
by Mint
Summary: The story of Alice before she became a vampire until she met the Cullens. Why she was put in an asylum, who helped her get away from James and turned her into a vampire...
1. Paper Palnes: First Part

Note: This started to be just a small story of what I think Alice went through before becoming a vampire until she met the Cullens but as I wrote it started getting very long so I figured I should divide it into two parts. So this is the first part of it and I will post the second one as soon as I finish which is almost but I still have to write the ending and change some things. I hope you like this first part and I'll post the other one soon enough! If anyone reads it let me know what you think, thank you!!

**Paper Planes**

"_Mamma, I dreamt papa was dying in a smoky field, there was a flash …"_

"_Shh… It's all right Alice, it was only a nightmare, everything is all right, and daddy will be home soon."_

But he wasn't… He wouldn't be coming home... My mother got a letter a few days later telling her husband had died in the battle field. It was 1917 and the First World War had taken the life of my father. After that letter my mother didn't talk to me for a month. She wouldn't even look at me straight after what had happened. I couldn't understand what I had done, how could have I? I was only a nine year old child… How could I have realized what was happening? My mother said I was cursed. I think she was afraid of me… Every time I told her what happened in my "dreams" she would block out everything I had said as if I really didn't tell her anything. Her response was "Come now child, enough with the nonsense." I suppose she never got over the fact she had a "mal-functioning daughter" as I sometimes heard her saying to her friend Carla who once in a while stopped by our house, checking on my mother. She didn't want to believe I was different so she just pretended everything was all right. Until it started getting worse.

"Carla is having another baby."

"I will be sick on Friday."

"Mom be careful with the wind tomorrow, it will break your umbrella."

And I was always right.

"That is enough Alice! I can't take this anymore!" She had yelled at me once when I had reached the top of her patience. "I'm taking you to the doctor! This has got to stop!"

"But I just want to help you mom." The teenager Alice that I was replied back at her. I remember the expression on her face that day. Eyes wide open getting filled with tears, her lips trembling, cheeks turning red with fury. Why couldn't she understand me? Accept me as I was? I guess I couldn't blame her though. She had never had a tranquil childhood herself. Grandmother was always very strict with her. We were part of a middle class society that was never content with what they had. Granny pushed my mother to study hard to be someone important in society but my mother didn't want that for her life. She was happy just to be a tailor, making beautiful dresses for the rich ladies from the city, she was happy blending in with everyone else, a normal simple life. I suppose I was her biggest heart-break. I even think she was glad grandmother had died long before she discovered my sort of gift…

The next day she did take me to the doctor. As much as he examined me he would never find anything wrong with me, but that was because he could only examine the physical part of me. Until he suggested my mother to go somewhere further. He told her to take me to a mind doctor, a psychiatric doctor. He had told her only he could help my "disease". And that's exactly what she did. Every four o-clock after classes she would take me there for a session. They hypnotized me, something new at the time, they injected remedies in my blood, they talked to me, made me tests but the "dreams" and mostly premonitions continued. The constant feeling of knowing what was going to happen. I could have lied for them to stop doing all that they were doing to me, but I couldn't fool my mother, she noticed how I stopped walking seconds earlier a car had just passed a little too fast in the road I was walking on, how I would duck under a balcony every time someone was about to throw water from the window. She would grab my wrist tightly and drag me home furious those days.

When she thought there was nothing more they could do, word started to spread out. People started becoming curious until there was one day Carla told our little "secret" to someone who couldn't hold their tongue. People started avoiding us, those who didn't already, I guess they just needed that one confirmation, the excuse to do so. In school no one wanted to talk to me I was always alone. People pointed their fingers on the street saying "There goes the sick girl. Poor freak." That was the last drop to my mother. She could only see one solution. The asylum that stood just outside our village. I begged my mother not to put me in there. Oh how I begged her not to do it! But she was blind with shame for having such a different daughter. I considered running away but where would I go? I had no money of my own, nowhere to go, no family let alone friends… I was completely alone.

And now here I am, the day my mother is taking me to that horrible place. She dressed me in my prettiest dress, a dark red wool long sleeved dress with a thin black belt that has a ribbon on its front and hangs by the waist. She combed my neck-length short dark brown hair as if I was going to a party rather than where I was going… I felt ridiculous.

I don't know for how long I haven't eaten, or slept, my eyes feel sore from crying, my legs hurt as they slowly drag me down to the taxi-car waiting for us at the entrance of my little house. My mother doesn't even look at me as the taxi drives down the streets, out our village and I noticed emotionless as green fields of grass and white daisies extended in front of us. Tears started falling down my cheeks silently. Funny, I didn't know I still had any tears left. My skinny arms contract as my hands turn into tight fists on my knees. Minutes later the taxi comes to a stop. I finally look up, out the window to see the white palace I had known from one dream I had had a while ago. That was when I knew there was no turning back from the part of my mother. She was really taking me here, she was really leaving me here in a place they put people who are truly sick. But I wasn't sick, I just could do something no one understood. No one wanted to understand let alone accept it.

At the doubled green door at the top of a creamy marbled set of stairs, stood two men, I guessed they had been waiting for us. One of the two men anticipated coming down the stairs followed quickly by the other one. The first man to reach us startled me as I noticed his pale white statue-like skin. He had black hair and a deep golden pair of eyes that looked at me curiously. His posture was something I had never seen in a man. He was tall, well-defined in the arms and chest, his smile was warm and cordial as he extended his strong hand to shake my mother's who I noticed gasped at the handsome man. He looked like he was in his thirties, almost forties but was very well conserved. The other man following, compared to this first one, was a huge contrast. Short, wrinkled face and a beer-belly showing under his tight white shirt. An angel and a simple peasant. But this was no angels place, it was nightmarish as reality hit me again. I wasn't here to be happy.

"It is an honour to meet you." I noticed the angel-like man saying to my mother in a clear perfect voice. "We will take good care of your Alice there is no need to worry. Now if you please, Rudolf." He turned to the short man. "Take Miss Alice's bags from the car and take them to her room." That was it then. I started breathing heavily, panic taking over me. I had been in denial, now it was finally coming out.

"Please mother, don't do this to me." I turned to her, grabbing her shoulders tightly with my hands. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked away from me.

"It's what is best for you child." She didn't even look at me.

"Please don't leave me here I'm begging you." I reached for her attention but my voice broke as the sobs returned followed by tears. How could she do that to me? "I'm not ill, I am not!" I screamed in despair. I shook her shoulders with the little strength I still had. "Don't leave me here please mother!" I screamed again at the top of my lungs as I felt a pair of strong hands pulling me from my mother by my waist. I struggled to be free but the arms that held mine were stronger than what I had imagined or the tiredness was just reflecting on my body. I kicked and waved my arms madly as a last effort. I was having a panic attack, my chest hurt from the screaming, my limbs hurt from my struggling, I could feel the tears pouring down my eyes. I would never forgive my mother. But then suddenly I felt a cold sting on my arm and I started feeling my body numb and soon enough darkness took over.

When I opened my eyes I was lying on a single bed inside a very small white room… No… a white cell. The room was large enough for me to stretch my arms to the side. There was a tiny white wooden closet which I figured they had put my things in, not that I needed any of what I had brought here now. Despair hit me again. And another waked-dream started coming to my eyes, I stood still, closing my eyes, I didn't want to see anything else, I wanted to go out of that place, out of that prison. I shook my head holding my scream in my mouth, all I could think of is for those visions of the future to never appear again, but that was something I couldn't really control. This one was about a blond haired man, with eyes black as a shark and teeth sharp as a bat. What did it mean? Who was that? Someone close to the man that was outside when I got here? It had skin and eyes like his. No… the eyes in this one were mad. Was I going to meet him? One thing I knew, I couldn't tell anyone what I had seen afraid of what they would do to me. Suddenly I heard the door of the tiny room open and revealing the handsome man that must have brought me here.

"How are you feeling Alice?" He asked in a very gentle, concerned voice.

"I don't want to be here." My voice, I noticed was sore.

"You are here to get some help my dear." He sat besides me on the bed. "My name is Joseph and I am here for you."

"No you're not… I don't need help." I said and I couldn't evade the feeling of hate towards this man, this room, this whole place. There was a knot in my stomach making me even more uncomfortable. I struggled to keep the tears from falling.

"It's time for your session sweetheart. Will you accompany me?" The man sighed and I stood up automatically. What choice did I have? If I struggled they would probably drug me out of here again. The word "sweetheart" made my stomach revolve. How dared he?

I followed this Joseph close behind, through some long corridors filled with doors leading to more rooms like mine, the air smelled of medication and I felt so small as I walked. I imagined the people inside those rooms, people with real problems, with illnesses that wouldn't compare to mine or so I imagined. My visions were something I had never seen anywhere else. Tears took over my eyes as I walked and Joseph came to a stop almost making me bump into him as I followed. He turned to me and quickly enough I didn't have time to notice he held his finger on my cheek cleaning the tears threatening to go down my face. I looked up at him and saw a warm smile on his lips as he looked down at me. How could someone that looked so sweet be so evil to be doing this to me?

He took my hand in his and led me through a door at the end of some corridor we had crossed. I had time to realize how cold his hand felt. This room was bright with white lights and in the middle stood a chair in front of a desk on which it had a sort of squared machine filled with wires and buttons. A different man came inside the room and I noticed Joseph was gone. I didn't like this one "doctor" a bit. He made me sit on the chair and wired me to the machine. Blackout.

I simply cannot describe what happened next, it was a pain like nothing I have ever felt before in my life. Back in my room I curled my body in my bed and looked blankly at the darkness. I had no feelings that moment, I was just a body lying there. No joy, no sense of touch, no hate, no hunger, no thirst. Nothing. The feeling of being electrocuted was now long past and it only left a numbness. All I could think of is I'd rather be dead.

The following days were exactly as the first one I had passed here with only the difference that I hadn't had anymore of those visions I came here with. I figured all the stuff they were torturing me with was being successful after all. There was a constant ringing in my head that would in fact drive me crazy, but after so many days one starts getting used to it. I had this way to sooth it by filling my head of fantasies about being out of this place, in my home, in the streets, somewhere new, different from this nightmare. I knew they were frying my brain, destroying my memories, I hated being in here. I dragged myself everyday, I was loosing my strength, also my throat hurt from the screams.

I heard the door knob opening and with some effort to lift my head I struggled to look at whoever was coming inside. Joseph… That was the first time I saw him after that one time he had left me in that horrible room. How long has it been?

"Would you like to join me for a walk in the garden?" His voice soothed my ears.

"Are you going to trick me again?" Just talking made me tired.

"I'm sorry the other day I left you…" And he sounded like he really meant it but I was still suspicious. I made an extra effort to rise to my feet and he helped me with his hands holding my back. As soon as my feet reached the floor, my head felt heavy, dizzy and I stumbled out of that room leaning on him.

The garden was a very pleasant place to be in. Sometimes they took their long-time patients to take a walk in that garden, to catch some fresh air when they were well-behaved. It was enormous, full of red roses in dark green bushes. Tall pine trees stood majestically surrounding it like big green walls and there was a big round marbled fountain splashing water in the very middle of it on the grassy ground. We walked slowly side by side following the dirt path that circled around the rose bushes until it reached the fountain where some wooden benches stood around it. It was quite as I heard the birds chirping from tree to tree, a refreshing breeze blew and I felt my lungs opening healthily at the taste of fresh air. I was loosing track of the days, it felt that I hadn't been outside for months now, which was probably true. I noticed the sky was filled with grey clouds and the air was cold. Too bad… I wanted to see the sun.

"I am truly sorry for what you have been through these days Alice." Joseph spoke, looking tenderly at my reckless face.

"I don't belong here Joseph!" It was the first time I had said his name out loud. "I didn't belong in my life before coming here too, but this place is just too much! I don't fit in anywhere!"

"I know what it is like to feel out of place." He seemed sincere as he looked down at the ground, not smiling.

"I'm not sick…" I pleaded.

"Your mother told us the reason you were coming here for of course." Joseph looked into my eyes. "But I would like to know from you."

"Can you believe I almost don't remember my mother's face?" I sort of laughed at the thought. What they were doing to me was not helping at all. They were burning my brain. As he asked me that I wondered if I should tell the truth… I wondered if he would think then that I really was crazy, but something in him was telling me that I could trust this man. I hesitated but then realized I had nothing to lose, I wouldn't want to see my mother ever again if there was a slight chance to leave this place. "At first I didn't understand… But as the years passed… I realized I could see the future in these dreams I have. They are like images of what's going to happen, but they appear very foggy, very faint, that's why it mostly looks like a dream. Most of them really do happen days later. Others just get lost I don't know. Sometimes I have premonitions, it's a strong feeling of something about to happen so I just act accordingly. It's out of my control, I can't block it." I looked up at him trying to guess what he was thinking. He kept his head down lost in his own thoughts… No, he didn't think I was crazy I could tell. "Do you believe in me?" I dared to ask.

"You know Alice, there are things in this world we can't explain. Things beyond what we are taught, beyond comprehension itself. There are a lot of special people out there with powers one could not believe it is true. You are one of them sweetheart, you are very special Alice. But some are luckier than you. I'm sorry you were born in a time things like that are seen like something not from… here." He spoke like he understood me.

"Then why do you make them do those horrible things to me?" I whispered sadly.

"It will be over my dear. I won't let them do that again. I can see you have improved very much." He smiled winking. "I have something to show you." He said pulling something from the pocket of his white overall-coat. He opened his hand to show me a little airplane made of a white piece of paper. I smiled as I looked carefully at it. He lifted it in his hand and threw it in the air where it circled for a few seconds until it finally hit the ground with its front.

Joseph did keep his word. I started noticing the days passing by more like if I was really living it other than just letting them pass by me. They stopped electrocuting me everyday but now and then they made some tests and even more rarely they would do the electric experiences again. Just a precaution as they had explained. The screaming wouldn't stop though. I woke up most of the nights with eyes wet and screaming for my life. My reflection in the mirror was getting thinner, whiter, it disgusted me how weak I looked like. I still lived in a tiny cell, but the best part of my days were the long walks me and Joseph took outside, talking about life and what he did before coming to work in this hell hole. Every once in a while I granted him with a laugh or a wider smile at some joke he'd told me. I couldn't tell I liked being there, of course I didn't but it was turning bearable as long as Joseph kept me sane. I started looking up at him like an older brother. He was good though I sensed something different in him. He wasn't like the other people I had known, he was strange. He didn't fit in with the others, like me.

"Joseph, you have a visitor." A voice came from behind us and we both turned to see who it was. Like an angel of death I saw him standing there with a smirk crossing his lips. I recognized very faintly the face that looked toward Joseph with his black deadly eyes. The man I saw in my last vision the day I was put in here. A shiver made my body shake as the piercing black eyes turned slowly in my direction and he inhaled heavily, smiling of pleasure as he did. Next thing I knew, Joseph covered my body behind his with arms stretched as the blond-haired man glided towards us in a crouching position, his white teeth showing threateningly. Silently and gently it started raining.

- End of part one


	2. Paper Planes: Second Part

**Note:** I'm really sorry for the very late update! Here is the second and final part. Hope you enjoy…

**Paper planes: Second part**

"Step out of the way Joseph. Let me have her or I will be forced to hurt you brother." The stranger said. So they were brothers? They looked so different from each other despite the fact that they both had pale white skin and looked as charming as the most cordial of the knights. The rain began to thicker.

"I will not allow you to touch her." Joseph snarled as he also assumed a crouching position. "Leave now James." He ordered him.

"I'm warning you… Get out of the way or I will fight you." This James' eyes were mad with what seemed like desire but I couldn't understand why, why did he want me that way? Such gentle white figure stood so threatening looking at me. I was feeling uneasy in the middle of that situation. I swear I saw some glittering perfect white fangs showing from the corners of James' mouth. The drugs here must be making me hallucinate, that has got to be it.

"Not here James, people are watching. Do you want to draw attention? Take everything to waste?" Joseph pleaded but maintained his posture.

"Very well. I came to check on my brother but I'm glad I found something more to do." James straightened covering his teeth. "But you can't protect her all the time. I will get to her sooner or later. A smell like that cannot be resisted, I can only imagine what she must taste like… But fortunately I won't have to imagine it for long." He smiled devilish at me. "I don't know what you find so interesting in these humans other than… you know what we do." He spitted.

"I am not like you." Joseph declared. And with a smirk James turned around on his feet and silently like a cat he had left.

"I'm sorry you had to see this Alice." Joseph closed his eyes as he spoke.

"I don't understand… What did he mean?" I asked sheepishly and extremely confused.

But he didn't answer. He said it didn't matter and took me back to my closet-like room. I had a restless short sleep that night when was suddenly awaken by the tall figure of Joseph who covered my mouth and gestured for me not to make any sound. I opened my eyes widely, nodded and listened carefully.

"We need to leave." He whispered. "It's not safe for you here anymore, there's always a way for him to get you, he can enter here easily. Listen to me Alice, don't make me any questions until we are safe, try to be as silent as you can please. I'm taking you out of here. I… want to save you."

I couldn't help but feeling excited about the thought of leaving that place. I didn't know why and I sure had a lot of questions in my head but I didn't want to make any mistake that would cost me my freedom. I felt Joseph lifting me up in his arms like I was a child. I was glad I've always been slim and small, that way I wouldn't be much of a burden for him to carry me although I got the idea that he wasn't making any sort of effort as he did. I felt like flying while we ran out of the old palace, that excuse of an asylum. Seconds later I was at the back of his car, not moving as he had told me to. I watched as he accelerated down the road away from that place. It was nightfall and the cold was making me shiver. I hated the uncomfortable feeling of being cold.

Then there was a loud bang on the thin roof of the car that made me jump, and I could swear I saw the shape of two feet forming in it just at the top of my head. Joseph turned furiously to the right and then to the left on the road trying to get rid of whoever was above the car that I had an idea of who could be. The piercing sound of the tires squeaking on the asphalt broke the silence like a knife cutting through skin.

As a last resort of hope, Joseph fully hit the breaks making the car come to an abrupt stop which made my body impulse and I ended up hitting my forehead hard on the front seat. Dizzy, I heard him say a quick "Stay here" and watched as Joseph left the car to go meet the dark figure rising from the floor just meters away from the car. I couldn't really tell what was going on outside as the headlights of the car contrasted with their bodies creating two dark shadows of men fighting in a speed I couldn't have imagined it was possible, I saw them jump, hit, crush bones, bite?

Until one of them flew through the air going to crash with his back on a tree on the side of the road, making it fall with a heavy sound exposing its roots from the ground. Joseph was back in the car in a blink and I sighed of relief he was the one coming out successfully from the strangest fight I had ever seen. He accelerated out of there as fast he had stopped the car and we were soon out of the tree's sight. But we were stopping again several minutes later in a dark alley of some place I didn't recognize. Joseph turned off the engine and helped me out of the car carrying me to its front. It all was happening so fast I didn't have time to think clearly.

"I am truly sorry I have to do this Alice." His voice was shaking now and I was able to see by the faint light of the moon he was bleeding from his forehead as the dark red blood glittered down his face. "It's the only way I can help you, please forgive me." His head bent down to the bottom of my neck and as much confused as I felt on that moment I realized what he was, what James was and what he wanted from me, I understood then what I was going to become. And let it go… Anything was better than what my life had been until that point. Maybe I could finally have a place I fit in.

Pain… I screamed and I screamed but the fire burning inside my veins wouldn't sooth. Instead of blood I literally had fire running through me. I tried to move and I knew I would be moving but I couldn't feel it. Only the non-stopping pain.

Finally, and I don't know for how long I had been like that, it was almost gone, there was only a tinkling numbness on my hands and toes. I slowly opened my eyes to look at the sky above me. Dark, it was night then. I sat up carefully and looked around. I had no idea where I was and how I ended up there. All I knew was that my eye sight was as clear as an eagle's, I could see every single drop of moist formed on the walls of the abandoned building in front of me, every grain of dirt on the floor and their colour. My hearing had improved too, I could distinguish every sound I heard clearly as if it was just next to me.

As hard as I tried to remember where I came from, how I got there… I couldn't.

Everything was blank. I could see a man very far distant in my mind but had no recollection of him whatsoever. Confusion and then fear got to me as I sat there. I looked at my hands, pale white and so rigid they could be inhuman. I realized then, there was a thirst in my throat I couldn't explain. I didn't crave for food and I sure wasn't thirsty for water… Only one thing came to my mind that could sooth this thirst I had.

The only one thing I could think of right now. Blood.

As panic stroke me, I realized I didn't have to breathe to survive. I lifted my hand to my chest… Nothing… No heart-beat. I quickly rose to my feet looking around frantically, I was terrified. What do I do now? Who will help me? This thirst in me was starting to be unbearable.

What do I do?

Suddenly, my eyes focused on something rather than the street I stood on. An image crossed my eyes, a vision? There was a boy… A gorgeous blond boy sitting on a bar. His eyes looked sad, thoughtful. I noticed his skin was like mine. I have to meet this boy. Another vision started forming on my eyes. I stood very still, eyes focusing on it, I didn't want to do anything that might make it disappear.

This time my vision was about a sort of family. There was this pale man with an arm around a long-haired brown woman, her eyes looked so kind, so warm. Three other younger people joined them. One was bronze haired, very handsome. The other two didn't differ. The girl was drop-dead beautiful with golden blond hair and the boy was tall, very strong looking. They called their names, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett. I watched the visions change. This time the people I had just seen were in the woods carefully walking, inhaling and searching, hunting? They walked so gracefully… The father-figure, Carlisle, caught an elk in his strong arms and bent down to drink its blood. I couldn't help feeling relieved there was a way to avoid killing people if I had to live like this. I had to find this family. They could help me, maybe I could join them. What about the boy I had seen first?

No, I had to find this family first, to get some answers, and then I'll leave to find him. One last vision caught my eyes. It was me, standing along side that family, so I would be joining them. And finally the boy I was supposed to meet in the bar appeared by my side. I have to get him there too. I couldn't help smiling. It's time to go. With that, I started running and I knew exactly where I was going, I could see the way perfectly clear in my head, the path that would take me to them.

As I ran I reached an unbelievable speed, I could hear the wind whistling in my ears and yet be perfectly aware of what was going on around me. I heard the leaves falling down the trees until they hit the ground with a very low thump, there was life everywhere on the trees and I was able to see it and hear it while I ran. I felt so free, so relieved to be running I could almost fly, the ground was a very thin rug under my busy feet. Another good sensation was that I didn't feel tired at all. I could run for days!

Their house rose majestically in front of me. They lived just outside a city I had never seen before, in a huge house painted in a soft yellow with dark wooden windows and a wooden porch. I climbed the stairs gracefully, not able to hide a huge grin on my face. This was it. I lifted my hand to knock on the dark brown door but it opened before I did. The bronze haired boy stood there smiling warmly back at me.

"Hello Edward." I smiled as I called his name and watched his eyebrow frown in curiosity. "Can I come in? Please?"

"Of course, Alice." He replied back smartly, welcoming me with his arm for me to come inside. Now it was time for me to frown my eyebrow as I walked past him looking confusedly at his grimace.

"Ah you must be our visitor. My son Edward had told us someone was coming our direction." The father figure said in the kindest smile I had seen so far in my short time as a…. vampire. "You look like you could eat something my dear." I must look weak, I sure felt like it.

"Please Carlisle." I started talking. "Can you teach me your ways of living? I know you only drink the blood of animals, I don't want to hurt people too! Will you please let me stay here with you? I don't have anywhere to live! Take me as one of your family please." Their two sons and daughter looked attentively at me from the corners of the living room I stood in. Edward was the one looking most pleased with that situation. I wondered how he knew my name when I first came in.

"Oh honey…" Esme, the mother, called to me as I heard Carlisle chuckle in a warming grin. "Of course you can stay here with us. You are more than welcome to join our family." She kindly stroke my hair.

"Really?" My eyes sparkled. "I won't let you down! I promise you won't regret your decision! Thank you so much!"

"We know we won't, you see, if my son Edward trusts you, we have nothing to fear." Carlisle smiled at Edward and then back at me. They were in on something.

"You have to tell us though…" Emmett, the muscled one spoke as he walked in my direction. "How did you know our names and where we lived and how we hunted?"

"She can see the future." Edward replied for me.

"Can you see the future as well?" I asked Edward wondering if it was a gift most vampires had.

"No." He grinned. "I can read minds."

"Welcome to the freak show." Rosalie rolled her eyes letting out a sarcastic sigh.

* * *

I felt nervous… Well technically I could never feel nervous since my body wasn't able to have human emotions but I figured my hesitation, as I walked past the bar's double doors, had to be it. It has been about twenty years since I had become a vampire and stayed with the Cullens, getting used to this life. It had been twenty years since I had seen that first vision of him. And now they had returned, stronger. It was time to go meet him, finally.

I ran my eyes through everyone in that bar in less than a second although I really didn't need to do that. I knew exactly where he was going to be sitting. My eyes focused on him then and noticing it, his eyes turned slowly at my direction. His hand stopped balancing round and round the full glass of liquor on his hand as he stared back at me. I couldn't help smiling as I slowly walked towards him. I knew he would be beautiful but live, he was the most perfect thing I had ever laid my eyes on. I lifted my hand to touch his.

"You don't know for how long I've been waiting for you."

- The end

* * *


End file.
